


fuck valentine's day

by killyourdarlings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Some texting, and v lonely, sehun is a blogger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killyourdarlings/pseuds/killyourdarlings
Summary: Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and Sehun wants nothing to do with it. Junmyeon doesn't care about it either but much rather ask Sehun to be his Valentine than listen to him talk about how he's going to die alone any longer.





	fuck valentine's day

_February 13th, 2018_

 

_Dear Blog Readers,_

 

_Tomorrow is the worst day of the year, February 14th, aka the day that my single ass is beaten over the head with all that Valentine’s Day crap until I’m a lifeless pulp. I don’t even get any chocolate out of it. It was cute in elementary because back then I was the most adorable kid in class so, not to brag, but my backpack was overflowing with valentines by the time the day was over. Now, being 24, no one finds me adorable anymore :(. I mean don’t get me wrong, I definitely have gotten laid but… it’s been a while to say the least. But I haven’t minded because I’ve just been super busy with my job and the keeping up with the blog so I don’t have time to dwell on how I’m not in a relationship. I don’t even compelled to be in one. But, when there’s a whole day dedicated to love and relationships, it’s not that hard to feel, for lack of a better word, singled out for being single. I even have the day off! Well, that’s all I have to complain about today. There’s a Hugh Grant movie marathon on tomorrow so I got Hugh and a tub of birthday cake ice cream to keep me company at least._

 

_Signing off, Oh Sehun_

 

He presses Post and off his writing goes to be released to the interweb. Nothing feels more relieving than posting on his steadily growing in popularity lifestyle blog for the day. He loves working on articles for his job but the sweet release of pent up emotional baggage and people actually taking the time to care, and in the most satisfying cases relating to the struggle, about what Sehun writes is, well, just great. It was recommended by his therapist that he make a blog and at first the idea seemed ridiculous but it’s actually nice. Sehun would never say that to Dr. Do, of course.

 

Sehun closes his laptop and starts his nightly skincare routine. If there is anything he cherishes most in this world, it’s his daily skin regimen. His followers requested once that he go detail into what entails his routine and now it’s one of the most popular posts he’s made. He wouldn’t call himself in absolute expert in all things hygiene but he does what he can to help. Once he’s done, he goes to the kitchen for a super healthy snack.

 

“Looking for those double stuffed Oreos?” Junmyeon calls out. He’s sitting on the couch playing that Overwatch game with his nerdy headset on. What a loser. He has a tendency to throw out anything with more than a gram of artificial sugar. For being one of the most disgusting people Sehun knows, he takes his nutrition and diet very seriously. The cabinets are full with empty protein powders because Someone who Shall not be Named can’t seem to to extend enough energy to throw them in the trash can. Yet, he touches Sehun’s precious Double Stuffed Oreos. The nerve.

 

“Junmyeon! I told you not to touch them!” Sehun whines loud enough so Junmyeon can hear over the speakers. It’s almost like Junmyeon does it on purpose, which he definitely did. He can feel Junmyeon’s annoying smirk emitting from that stinky couch. “How am I suppose to eat all my lonely pathetic feelings now?” Sehun closes the cabinet in utter disappointment. He wobbles over to the living room and stretches out on the couch with his feet laying on Junmyeon’s lap. “What’s wrong now?” Junmyeon inquires like he’s even paying attention to Sehun. He could probably stuff his toe up Junmyeon’s nose right now and he wouldn’t notice. He goes to test his theory but Junmyeon comes back down to reality quick enough to squat his foot away. Sehun just sighs and sinks back into the couch.

 

“I’m just incredibly single and lonely, you know, the usual.” Junmyeon just hums in acknowledgment to Sehun’s dilemma. That’s is cue to keep going. “What if I was just put on this Earth to die alone? What if I never meet anyone that’s gonna like, love me? Gosh, I haven’t even gotten laid in the past few months. Maybe, this is it. I’ve hit my sexual peak. I might as well check into the senior living home and stare out a window or finally pick up gardening. What if I start knitting Junmyeon!?” Junmyeon pauses the game and turns to Sehun with a deadpan look. He’s finally got his attention. “Are you done?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Sehun, it’s one day of the year, it’s not that big deal.”

 

“I know that! It’s not but I’m still in a crisis. I mean it’s not really a crisis. I’m just venting.”

 

“Yes, you vent a lot to me. I know a bit too much about you.”

 

“Well, no one else is around to listen to my problems. And you pay to live here with me so that’s on you.” Junmyeon rolls his eyes and stares at the ceiling. That’s what he does when he’s thinking about something like the cemented ceiling holds the answers to the universe in it’s cervices. He’s even scrunching up his face and looks like he’s in pain. “What are you thinking so hard about?” Sehun asks.

 

“I’m thinking about if I’m willing to deal with all the traffic to take you out tomorrow.” What?, Sehun thinks. “Are you saying you want to be my Valentine?” He’s in shock, since when did Junmyeon even like him. “Yeah, if it’ll get you to shut up about dying alone and I can go back to my game.” The shock fades as quickly as it came. “Well then ask me properly nerd.”, Sehun pouts with his arms crossing.

 

“Sehun.. will you be my Valentine?” Junmyeon says with the least amount of feeling. Has Sehun really hit this low that his roommate has to be his Valentine? The roommate that leaves take out cartons everywhere and has three week old food stains on his pants?

 

“Fine. But only because I want a free meal.”

 

“Whatever, can I get back to my game please?” Sehun lets up and gets off the couch to walk back into his room. Now that he has a Valentine, what the fuck does he do now? He was just going to mope around all day complaining to his friends about how no one loves him and whatnot but now he can’t. Curse you, Kim Junmyeon.

 

 

 

They stumble into the room with their mouths never leaving each others lips. Sehun’s back hits the bed and Junmyeon doesn’t even give him time to breathe before he’s already on top of him. He goes to unbutton Sehun’s shirt and kisses his exposed collarbone. Junmyeon lays kisses and marks down Sehun’s chest with every undone button. He kisses one spot close to his belly button and Sehun can’t help but twitch and jerk up. Junmyeon becomes very aware of the sensitive area and leaves a redder mark there than before. God, does this feel good. He unzips Sehun’s pants and throws them off to the side. Now, he’s just laying there in his underwear with Junmyeon inches away from his hard dick that’s straining against the linen. Junmyeon palms him a bit and breathes on the fabric and the hot air makes Sehun jerk up again. He’s never usually this sensitive but he hasn’t been touched in such a long time that he just can’t help it.

 

“Please, just blow me al-.” And before Sehun can finish his thought he can feel Junmyeon’s hand wrapped around him. He nearly moans at the way he feels but decides against seeming that desperate. Junmyeon finally puts his mouth around his dick and Sehun feels like he could come right that second. He digs his left hand into Junmyeon’s hair and the other into the sheets so he can feel a bit more grounded. He has so many emotions flowing through but the one he’s most focused on is just how good Junmyeon is making him feel. He wants Junmyeon to slow down just a bit but fuck it, why wait any longer than he has to. Junmyeon kisses the inside of Sehun’s thigh and he has to restrain himself from jerking up again. He wraps his hand around Sehun one more time with his mouth patiently waiting for Sehun to reach his climax.

 

“Sehunnie, come all over me. I want you too so bad. Please, Sehunnie.” Sehun can feel his organsm rising from his stomach once Junmyeon calls him that nickname. He’s never thought much of it but coming from Junmyeon’s mouth right now, it the best goddamn sound to Sehun’s ears. He’s almost there, he can practically taste it… when his alarm goes off and gives him the biggest scare of his life as he wakes up screaming. He jumps up and wacks the clock so hard it falls off the nightstand.

 

He’s panting really hard that he feels like his lungs might collapse. Sehun is all sweaty and can’t even think straight. What the fuck just happened? Whatever happened as never happened before like ever. He starts to feel a pain from down there and has the strongest morning wood he’s ever had in his life.

 

Well, this is just great.Who doesn’t love having sex dreams about their roommate that they’ve never had any sexual interest towards. Well, that’s a half-lie but there’s no time to think about that when Junmyeon comes knocking on the door.

 

“Hey, are you okay in there?” Junmyeon asks through the door. Thank god he decided not to walk in because that would be another can of worms Sehun rather not open right now. They’ve only seen each other’s dick once but that was a dare and they weren’t nearly as hard as Sehun is right now.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just had a nightmare, that’s all.” The worst nightmare of his whole goddamn life.

 

“Okay. That’s good. I mean that’s not good but at least you’re okay.”

 

“Yeah, I know what you meant.”

 

“I’m going to go back to bed now. It’s like six in the morning.” Sehun can hear Junmyeon start to walk away but he pauses and walks back a bit. “Say, do you want me to make you some breakfast later? I can make it all fancy and Valentine like.”

 

Oh god. Junmyeon is his Valentine. He is Junmyeon’s Valentine. Which means he’s gonna have to interact with him today and see his face again. Fuck, why did he have to be so whiny and needy yesterday and sucker Junmyeon into being his Valentine.

 

“Yeah, sure. That’s fine.” Sehun spits out before he can catch himself.

 

“Okay. Well, good night Valentine,” Junmyeon extends the word Valentine to try to be cute but he most definitely isn’t… Right? “See you in the morning.”

 

“Good night.”

 

Well, crisis averted. At least until the morning where he has to sit there and eat Junmyeon’s runny eggs and burnt bacon, his go to breakfast ensemble. He sinks back into his pillow wondering where exactly did he go wrong. Why would he even dream about Junmyeon? Junmyeon is cute and all but he’s not sexually attracted to him, he just knows him too well. Or maybe he is? He does catch himself staring a bit too long at Junmyeon’s abs from time to time whenever he decides to walk around the house with just a towel wrapped around him. To think that when he isn’t loitering in front of the television he has time to work out. But, there’s no harm in just looking at a handsome man and his six pack. Oh no, he just thought about Junmyeon being handsome. Since when did that become a thing. But Junmyeon is annoying. Probably one of the most annoying people he knows. He can’t be first though because that’s Jongin’s title that can’t be defeated. He sends out a distress signal to Jongin because even if he is the most annoying person in the Milky Way galaxy, he also happens to be his best friend.

 

**sehun**

BRO R U AWAKE CODE RED CODE RED

 

**jongin**

you’re lucky i get up this early to go work out

what’s up

 

**sehun**

bro.. i Fucked up

 

**jongin**

it’s like six am what tf did you do

 

**sehun**

I HAD A SEX DREAM ABOUT JUNMYEON AND I’M FREAKING OUT

also he’s my valentine

I DON’T EVEN WANT TO LOOK AT HIM

please.. help me ur my only hope

 

**jongin**

wait… Pause

junmyeon ?? your roommate junmyeon ??

LMAOOOOOO

this just made my whole week

 

**sehun**

THIS ISN’T FUNNY U FUCKING ASSHOLE I LIVE WITH HIM AND HE DOESN’T EVEN DO HIS LAUNDRY

 

**jongin**

okay well firstly, why is he your valentine and secondly, who was on top ;)

the second question was rhetorical by the way

 

**sehun**

I LITERALLY HATE U SO MUCH

if i wasn’t in the middle of a CRISIS i would block ur # right now

he’s my valentine because i was bitching abt being lonely and he offered to take me to dinner

now he’s gonna make me a shitty breakfast too

WHAT IF HE JUST SPENDS THE WHOLE DAY WITH ME WTF AM I GONNA DO

 

**jongin**

lmao well take a breath

it’s just a dream you don’t even like him like that

right?

 

**sehun**

……….

 

**jongin**

LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

you are most definitely fucked

 

**sehun**

LOOK I DON’T LIKE HIM BUT NOW I’M REALLY QUESTIONING ALL OF MY LIFE CHOICES

we all know he’s hot

 

**jongin**

do we?

 

**sehun**

GOD STFU DON’T PRETEND THAT YOU NEVER THOUGHT THAT

 

**jongin**

lmao you’re so screwed this is just so funny

now jongdae owes me twenty bucks

 

**sehun**

do i wanna know

 

**jongin**

we had a bet about how long til you two start going out n guess who just won?

i’ll give you a hint

it’s me

 

**sehun**

i want to literally murder u

 

**jongin**

haha

 

**sehun**

R U GONNA HELP ME OR WHAT

 

**jongin**

i still don’t get what the problem is

 

**sehun**

how am i suppose to be to be in the same room as junmyeon when i can’t stop thinking .. my dream

he’s suppose to be my platonic valentine but theyre is nothing platonic abt what i’m feeling at this moment and it’s so annoying

jonginnnnnnnn : (

 

**jongin**

lol okay lemme think about it

well if you just want to sleep with him then you’re not really attracted to him you know? you’re just like in love with this figment of your unrealistic interpretation of him. your dream didn’t happen so you didn’t sleep with him. that’s probably not even what he would be like. the REAL junmyeon plays too much Overwatch and is a sloppy mess. he’s not someone you wanna realistically be with. so… just to back to sleep and forget this even happened

 

**sehun**

.. i hate when ur right

 

**jongin**

i’m just glad the psych class i took freshman year is still paying off

 

**sehun**

well.. i guess i’ll just go back to sleep

 

**jongin**

good night

have fun w lover boy

 

**sehun**

I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID

 

**jongin**

;)

 

Sehun chucks his phone to the bottom of his bed and fusses around in his sheets trying to get comfortable. Jongin is right, he definitely doesn’t like Junmyeon. The cons drastically outweigh the pros. And today is still going to suck.

**Author's Note:**

> so hopefully i have the rest of this done soon! this is just part one and I wanted it to be finished in time for valentine's day but I have to go to sleep. un betaed and probably terrible whoops but pls enjoy! also follow me on twitter @sexiuho if you are so inclined :)


End file.
